You know you love me
by captainraccoon
Summary: Ever wanted to know how the Upper East Side would look with our favorite Naruto characters? And instead of a Lonely Boy we would have a Lonely Girl and no It-Girl but a Bad Boy?


**Hey Everyone:) The Captain is back. And this time with a new story on my all time favorite manga"Naruto"( sorry "Bleach", but you are second)**

 **Since I am through with binge watching Gossip Girl for the second time, I thought about making an AU for Naruto. One thing led to another and here you have it: Gossip Naruto Girl. The first chapters will be verry close to the Pilot episode. Of course I am going to change it a bit regarding my chocie of characters;) But no more talking, lets get started:**

" _Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans Elite._

 _I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, which I am obviously not going to name here (You know you can trust me) tells us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bag in hand. Nakamura Sasuke. Was it only a year ago our favourite playboy mysteriously left town to study at "boarding school"? And now suddenly he is back. Don't believe me? See for yourself. Thanks to you, I have proof._

 _Take a look._

It was a chilly day in New York. Summer had officially left and the leaves had already turned red and orange. Almost everyone had returned back to the city in order to start fresh and new into the coming season.

The same counts for Sakura and Hinata, who had just returned from their short vacation at their mum`s in Hudson.

"Hey Dad. Over here!" , Hinata screamed at her father before running towards him and jumping into his arms. Her older sister silently followed her, while carrying their luggage and trying to get through the crowd at Grand Central. Their train had arrived behind schedule for at least an hour, so she felt more tired than ever. She just wished to get home quickly so she could get into her room, shut herself away from the outside world and prepare for school.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your weekend?" Hatake Kakashi releasing his youngest and starting to hug his oldest daughter.

"Fine dad. It was very…cool. Yeah…"

"How is your mom?"

"Good" "Fine", both Hinata and Sakura said in unison and looked at each other, Sakura having a warning glance in her eyes.

"It was just fine, dad." she answered, making a face that made clear she was not going to answer any more questions regarding this subject.

It was a touchy one, since their mother decided to leave her family for a while in order to "find herself". At the beginning it was supposed to take only a two- three weeks. Now it had been months already.

Kakashi looked at the ground, not noticing Sakuras face. "Did she say anything? About coming back or is she having a blast from her time out of her marriage?" He looked up again, finally catching Sakuras stare, but too late…

Hinata quickly averted her eyes. She knew already her father`s intentions of sending them to their mom. He wanted them to bring her with them home…

Sakura`s inner sighed at her father`s remark. If he weren't so desperate himself, she would have scolded him. Instead she changed the subject:" Dad, me and Hinata are really hungry. Our train had one hour delay and you must feel hungry too. How about we get some food?" Smiling at her father, who finally got the hint this time, she took Hinata`s bag and pushed it onto her father.

"Oh yes dad! That would be great!"

"Alright, I am cooking." Her father declared and wrapped his arm around Hinata`s shoulder, leading her to the exit "I am thinking about some curry with as a side dish….

Sakura relaxed and started following them, until she saw him. Him. She couldn't take her eyes of the boy she hadn't seen for one year.

 _Spotted. Lonely Girl._

 _Can't believe the love of her life has returned. If only he knew who she was…_

 _On the other side, everyone knows Sasuke and everyone is talking._

 _Wonder what his "friends" think about his sudden return? Sure, they have been together since birth, but what would the Upper East Side be without a little drama? Especially our queen bee? Since we always thought she had a thing for her childhood friend?_

Expensive, exquisite and gorgeous. Those were the only words needed to describe Yamanaka Fashion brand. And just like her designers so were her guests at her annual part, where she reopened the new season.

It was an occasion to which only the crème de la crème of Manhattan's "royalty" gathered. You had the Namikaze with Namikaze Minato, former Navy Captain and wealthy banker accompanied by his wife Kushina, a well-known society woman and daughter to the powerful politic-active Uzumaki family.

Then you had Uchiha Fugaku, CEO of Uchiha Industry, a self- made billionaire who owns half of Manhattan.

Next to him, Yamamoto Kazihito and his wife Miyako, who are both active in political parties but also in New Yorkers high society clubs.

Sarutobi Asuma, a famous actor, who is now aspiring to become a businessman just like his father. Recently he married the only daughter of the Yuhi family, which is known for its high political influence. You know, the good old recipe, combine money with influence and you get the ultimate power. And if you even add in some good looks, you are sure to be successful.

That's why you cannot forget the Inuzuka family: Inuzuka Tsume, next to Yamanake, one of the most popular fashion designers and ex-wife of Inuzuka Yashiro, a wealthy banker at Wall Street.

The Aikawa family: Aikawa Satou, heir to the Aikawa Company and Manhattans best Lawyer. His fourth wife, Yuki, is a Top model who just started working as Chanel's new Icon.

Finally, Nakamura Mikoto, daughter to Kana Nakamura, a wealthy society woman and Ryosuke Nakamura, CEO of a world wide spread car company.

These are of course only the most important families, there are still some others, but these five have it all: Money, Influence, background and looks.

And the same goes for us, their children, who have unlimited excess to their master cards, already a spot in an Elite university, a private jet….

While you, the middleclass, go by foot or take the metro, we take the limo. While the rest goes shopping at Gap or AE, we shop at Bendels and Macys or even Chanel, Luis Vuitton, D&G…

Only when we dare to let our masks slight off a little and expose the dirty lies and scandals hiding beneath, we get punished. As driving to school in the bus…But for the rest, we have everything you could ask for.

So having a party, in order to show each other our wealth and share the newest gossip, is as normal for us as breathing. No more reason needed.

Who we are? We are the Elite of Manhattan's Upper East Side. We are the heirs to our parent's fortune. The It-girls. The part time underwear models. The ones everyone knows.

We don't need to step up the scale of success, we are already born at the top. We are the sons and daughters of Manhattan's royalty.

And one of us, our queen bee to be precise, is Yamanaka Ino. Only child of Yamanka designs, daughter of today's party hostess.

Now, where is our "It-girl"?

Ino had just stepped out of the bathroom, her cell phone still in her hands and her looking at . She just couldn't believe it. He was back! After one year of no contact whatsoever, her childhood friend had returned.

Why did he come back? Why did he even leave in the first place? All those questions were still unanswered for Ino, although she had a hunch, but she knew she had no time to think much about it. Primarily she had to find her boyfriend, in order to prevent him from seeing the news. Luckily for her Namikaze Naruto had different things on his mind than checking Gossip Girl. He was having an important conversation with his dad and one of his business partners regarding Naruto`s future. Sure, he still went to school, yet it was already important to lay the first step stones for a successful future. A future ant an elite-university of course.

"So, boy, do you already know which university are you going to attend?" Mr Suzuki asked, before sipping at his glass of champagne, looking intensely at the young man. Before Naruto could say anything, his father Nmaikaze Minato replied in his place: "Well as you know I graduated from Dartmouth and I am quite sure Naruto wants to keep up my good reputation there, don't you, son?" Minato shifted his gaze towards his only child, a stern look in his eyes. "Yes, sure. My dad has always praised it very highly, but I also want to check out other universities, in the west like UCLA or Berkley, maybe even abroad…"" Well, we will see when the time comes", his father interrupted him, "Yet, I am quite sure, that his mom wouldn't want him to be too far away. Dartmouth is already painful for her." Naruto just stared into his glass and mumbled, that naturally Dartmouth is his first choice.

There you have it, golden boy. You haven't forgotten the rules, have you? Never go against your parents' wishes, otherwise there will be consequences. Either way, we all know, you stand no chance against your father`s will.

A parent's opinion on his child isn't hidden away here on the Upper East Side. You say what you want in front of everyone. There is no need to hide it and play nice and understanding. No one does it.

"Ino, dear!" Mrs. Yamanaka called with a huge fake smile on her face. Beside her stood Yuhi Kurenai, now Sarutobi Kurenai, who had just told her friend about her new position in the society club called "The Belizean Groove".

"Oh Honey, you should have told me you were going to wear one of my dresses. Then we could have made it fit you."

Ino looked as if her mother had just punched her in her face, which she actually did. Not physically, but you know how it works.

In order to not make a scene, Ino bit her lips and looked down at her dress. Yes, it was shorter than on the mannequin, but still fit her really well and was even a little too loose around her waist. She slowly counted to three in her mind, before raising her head and smiling at her mother. "Thank you Mother. I will consider this next time."

Mrs Yamanka laughed quietly and took Kurenai with her to the bar, while whispering to her how her daughter was her best advertisement.

Ino hated her mother for exposing her like this. She knew she had gained some weight over at their house in the Hamptons. All those cream pastries and not having any school stress, made her relax a little bit too much. But not anymore. She would devote herself to yoghurt and fruit for the next couple of weeks and start working out more. This year needed to be perfect. As she started to look for Naruto again she thought how they both were finally going to decide on which University they will be going to, although she already knows she will go to Yale and he definitely to Dartmouth. There were still two years to go through, yet Ino likes to have things planned out so there were no uncomfortable surprises. Unfortunately, she was not almighty. Not almighty to prevent someone from returning into their lives again.

Finally, she found Naruto standing next to his father, talking about the newest political decisions made by which party. Quickly she made her way through the groups of people chatting, standing between them, and softly gripped her boyfriend's arm and turning him around.

"Hello, Captain." she glanced at Mr. Namikaze," Would you mind if I steal him away from you?" she sweetly asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"No problem, Ino. He is all yours", Mr. Namikazr replied, after checking up on his conversation partner.

"If you will excuse me." Naruto turned to Ino and let her take him away, past the couch where a few of their friends sat.

"Hey, Naruto", one of them called, "interested in some fresh air?" as he spoke he held his hands as if he was having a joint and inhaling it. No more commentary needed.

This was Uchiha sai, son to Uchiha Fugaku. It wasn't sure whether it was really his son or if he was only adopted. He still was the heir to the most powerful man in Manhattan. And that he knew. You could see it in the way he dressed and behaved himself. Always having his signature fake smile which he used to lure in innocent girls and trick their parents or any other adult. He was the master of scheme. Next to him sat Inuzuka Kiba, Naruto`s Teammate in Lacrosse, drinking some undefined liquor. Both were surrounded by some of Ino`s "friends" whom she mostly used to fulfil some orders, so she didn't really consider them as "friends", rather "servants".

"When I get back?" Naruto grinned at his two friends, before Ino pushed him into another room, calling over her shoulder "If he returns…", then closing the door behind them.

Sai and Kiba, exchanged an all-knowing smirk. They knew if Ino wanted something, she broke all hell loose to get it. Poor Naruto!

"O MY GOD!" Chizu Aikawa exclaimed and made her usual dramatic face as if the world would fall apart any minute. Drama queen.

But she always got the effect she wanted. The attention from her peers. "You never believe what's on Gossip Girl" she said, staring unbelieving at her phones screen.

Immediately, her friends took out their mobiles to check the news out, because that's what you do. You never miss an from New York`s most beloved and most feared gossip queen.

Meanwhile, Ino had dragged her boyfriend into her bedroom and pushed him onto her bed. "I wanna do it. Now" she whispered after climbing on top of him and started opening his shirt buttons hastily.

"Now? I thought you wanted to wait?" Naruto asked. He was seemingly confused, because he knew how much the first time meant for her. Truthfully he had already prepared himself to wait until college and if they really did it then, he would have to rent a fairy tale room with loads of candles and soft music to get her to shed one piece of cloth. And now she was on top of him, eagerly loosening his necktie and opening her dress.

"Not anymore" Ino whispered between kisses.

 _Better lock him down, Ino. Clock is ticking. Sasuke was spotted getting into a car that seemed to be on its way to your apartment. Oh oh…_

"I can`t believe someone saw Sasuke getting of a train at Grand Central?!" Ayane Kazehito gulped down her champagne as if it was water. New York`s bad boy had returned after one year of abstinence. Even Gossip Girl hadn't posted anything about him until now. It was THE sensation.

Did Ino and Naruto already know?

Sai just raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. Internal, he was totally different. His role model had finally returned. Of course he would never admit it, but Sai had always admired Sasuke for his style, his girls, his party life, Everything. After his departure, he tried to create his own version of him, yet he quickly discovered, he could never fit in his shoes. So he build up his own image and he was totally fine with it. At least that was what he made himself believe.

Now he just wanted to find out why his best friend left and whether he had changed. Also he was eager to let show Sasuke show cool he had become.

"Hmm, good, things were getting a little doll around here." was Kiba`s reaction. He knew that when the king of scandalous parties returned, things would finally get exciting again. Although he fringed at the thought that all the girls were now going to huff over Sasuke again and it would become more difficult to get one himself.

Well that's Nakamura Sasuke for you. He gets the girls you wanna date. The cars you wanna drive. The attention you want for yourself. Even from your own parents.

Back to Naruto and Ino where things were heating up pretty quickly. Gotta leave it to our Queen Bee.

"I love you nakamura Naruto. Always have and always will." Ino caressed his cheeks slowly, waiting for his answer.

"I love you too Ino." he eventually answered, waiting for her to kiss him again and finally get things started.

It would have really worked out for Ino, if she hadn't spent her time so much on love declarations and better pinned Naruto down immediately.

Outside of the Yamanaka apartment the personal car of Nakamura Sasuke arrived and a doorman quickly opened the door, letting the young man step out elegantly.

"Thanks" Sasuke nodded at the guy, before looking up at the huge building in front of him. Memories of past days flooded into his mind. How often had he and his best friend Naruto stayed here together with their friend Ino? How many fun parties had they celebrated? Sasuke passed the gate not trying to think too much about the past. He was in a hurry to meet someone who had to attend this party. No doubt. In order to not having to wait for the elevator he took the stairs with ease. Since he stopped smoking and started working out more, his stamina has had a great boost.

When he finally reached the Yamanka suite, he quickly scanned the room looking for his mother. "Nakamura Sasuke, is that you?" he heard someone say behind him. Mrs Yamanak, the hostess of today's party and mother to his childhood friend Ino.

Naruto and Ino were still making out on the bed, kissing each other passionately until a knock on the door caught their attention. "Ino, Sasuke is back. He is here right now. Come out and greet him." they heard Mrs Yamanaka say. "Sasuke?!" Naruto stopped his kisses immediately and tried to get off the bed, already buttoning up his shirt.

"No, he is at boarding school, remember?" Ino tried to pull him back to her, while kissing the back of his neck.

"Your mom said he is here." Naruto shook her off and jumped out of the bed, ready to welcome his best friend back home.

"Don't you wanna come and say hey?" he asked his girlfriend on his way out of the room. With a defeated look on her face, Ino resigned and started zipping up her dress again.

"Yeah, sure."

Her enthusiasm was clearly not existent.

Sasuke was busy making his way through the crowd, with everyone staring at him, to find his mother.

Mrs. Nakamura stood a few feet away from the buffet, arguing with Mrs. Aikawa about a new art work she had recently declined.

"Hey mom" She turned around, directly looking at her son, whom she hadn't seen for a year.

"Sasuke. So good to see you!" she rushed over to him and tightly embraced him. "It's really sweet of you to come here directly."

Mikoto let go so she could look better at her youngest. He had definitely matured over the past year. His features had become more defined and he had become taller and more muscular than before.

"So, where is he mom? Have they let him out yet?" he asked her bluntly.

"Oh let's not discuss that here. I thought you wanted to see some of your friends again?" his mother quickly changed the subject. The young man scuffed at this, muttering an almost unhearable "thanks" as he adverted his gaze towards the hall, spotting Ino standing there. She just stood there with an unsure smile and her hands behind her back.

Not expecting to really see him here and seeing him even more handsome than before, she clearly felt uneasy. Her confidence and resolution from before had just faded away. All those memories of their past friendship from years ago came up again. Except for THAT memory of course.

Before she could make her way to greet him, one of the doors in the hall opened, revealing Naruto, who eagerly walked to his best friend.

"Yo man, good to see you, bro!" he said while high fiving him and embracing him in a manly way. Sasuke had always been his best friend, they had grown up like brothers. He would never admit it, but he had missed his wing man terribly. He put an arm around his best friends shoulder dragging him towards the living room, where Ino stood. "Oh Sasuke, you are back!" Ino squealed and also hugged her childhood friend. How she had missed his smell. It was still the same cologne, she had picked for him on his 14th birthday. "Alright, enough of this sentimental crap. Let`s go guys. We are about to have dinner." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yes I will immediately sat a pace at your friends table. I bet you have lots to talk about." Mrs Yamanka chirped from the other side of the room.

"Well actually, no. Thanks. There is somewhere I have to go." Sasuke freed himself from his friends.

"You are leaving?" Ino asked almost losing her smile.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by and say hi." Sasuke really seemed to be in a rush to leave the apartment as quick as he came.

"But-.." "Okay, just make sure to make it up again." Naruto laughed and pushed his friend towards the stairs leading downstairs. He knew why Sasuke came here directly and also why he wanted to leave again. As already mentioned, he was his best friend. Naruto was already aware of the "incident" no one knew about. "Now get out of here, before we change our minds" he joked. "Thanks, bro. See you at school tomorrow."

What? He was really coming back? Ino thought watching him leave in a hurry. This scene had finally made her come back to her senses, remembering why she had made the resolution to hate him for all eternity. Her smile faded and was replaced by a dark look. Having Sasuke go back to school, this meant that Naruto would constantly hang out with him again since they are going to the same school. Although their schools were next to each other, Ino would still feel like a third wheel again.

"School? So I guess, he is back for good." Ino sighed to her "friends" Ayane and Chizu, to whom she had gone to make sure they weren't going to tell some story about Sasuke leaving after only a few minutes and drawing weird conclusions from it.

"Wait? You didn't know, Ino?"

"Of course I did." She laughed it off. "I just wanted to surprise you"

The truth was she had no clue of it until she saw the post on Gossip Girl. "

"Great, he is back for five minutes and I am already losing my status" the queen bee thought. One duty of ruling as queen was that she had to know everything about everyone. One slip up and it would cost her dearly. As she looked past her servants, she spotted Uchiha Sai leaning at a door frame, holding a glass of cherry in his hands and smirking at her. She knew that he was aware of her inner turmoil.

Things are really going to become interesting again.

 _Word is, that bad boy bailed on our queens party in under 90 seconds. He didn't even have the time for one drink. Has our bad boy really become good? Or is it all just part of the act?_

After another ten minute ride, Sasuke stepped out of his car again, but this time walking into a not so famous building. This time he took the elevator before passing the woman sitting at the reception. "Young man, I am sorry, but visiting times are over" the woman declares as she sees him walking towards a private patiens room.

"It's okay. I am family." He assures as he leans at the door frame. "He is my brother."

Looking at the person sleeping on the bed, Sasuke`s expression turns into a painful one.

 _Why did he leave? Why did he come back? Send me all the deeds. And who am I? That's a secret I will never tell. The only one._

 _Xoxo_

 _Gossip Girl_

 **Hope you liked it so far and I will be very happy if you leave a review.**


End file.
